


Red

by The_Female_Gaymer



Series: Overwatch Works [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dildos, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Female_Gaymer/pseuds/The_Female_Gaymer
Summary: It came in the mail on a Thursday. Gabriel was not prepared for what was inside that box.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... i have no excuse just take it sajbkdhanj;k alSO UNBETTAD I'M SORRY

It came in the mail on a Thursday.

The box was left outside Gabriel’s door. He was always getting packages sent directly to his door. It would be stranger if it ended up in front of Jack’s door; he never got packages, just letters. But he was sparing with the money the SEP granted them for personal use, so any letters he got was from family or friends. Gabe was the one who bought things. It all came from an outside address, which the mail was carted to and fro from after being carefully inspected. That, of course, meant that the higher-ups knew exactly what was in that box in front of Gabriel’s door.

A bit humiliating to consider, but they let him have it. That was what was most important to him. Jack was thrilled that it made it past security, too; he had picked it out, told Gabe to just buy and not ask what it was, and he had done so because he trusted Jack. 

No sooner had it been set in front of his door, Gabriel was snatching it up and hiding it under his bed, not even bothering to open it. That could come later, when Jack was back from his check-up to make sure the injections weren’t killing him. Still, he sat on the edge of his bed, bouncing his leg in anticipation and impatience. He wanted to see it. He wanted to use it. He wanted to see what Jack had gotten him, what he thought he could handle.

It was an agonizing twenty minute wait before Jack finally returned, opening the door to Gabe’s room and closing it behind himself just as quickly, in the hopes that no one had seen him.

“You good?” Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow in question. There was always the chance that something malignant had developed over the course of his injections and would either prevent him from being battle worthy, or worse, kill him. It was always something that was up in the air, with how much drugs were being pumped into their system.

Jack simply nodded, before stepping further into the room. “Did it come?” he asked, like he had been asking for the past three days. This time, Gabe was more than happy to give him an affirmative nod. He yanked the box out from under the bed and placed it on the sheets next to him. At the lick of Jack’s lips and the hungry stare he gave the box, he could only guess at the contents within, and he shifted with excitement. The other man tore open the box with his fingers, cardboard ripping apart like paper under his strength, and his eyes shifted into something lustful as he took out the item within. Gabe caught his breath at the sight.

It was a large red dildo. Larger than anything Gabriel had taken before, definitely at a healthy eight or so inches. It had a suction cup base, and a wide girth, but that wasn’t exactly what had his attention. While the size was definitely not something to scoff at, he was more focused on the ridges. There was one for every two inches, four in total, jutting out from the concave part of the curve of it. At the sight of it, Gabriel felt a deep pang of arousal in his gut.  _ Jack wanted him to take that inside of him. _

Jack held the item like it was the Holy Grail itself, posture excited and mischievous. When his eyes flitted over to Gabe, Gabe shuddered with anticipation.

“What do you think?” Jack asked, eyes expectant and hopeful.

Gabriel had to swallow to get his words. “It’s… big.”

“But you can take it,” Jack replied, setting the toy down and walking to stand in front of Gabe, arms crossed over that amazing chest of his. Gabe shifted back on the bed a little, gulping again. “You’ve taken big cocks before.”

“It’s different,” he muttered, but the idea of the thrill of the challenge didn’t leave his eyes, and Jack could see that. “It’s bigger in girth, it doesn’t feel the same, and… the ridges…”

“Gabriel, please, really?” Jack rolled his eyes, any trace of friendliness or amusement leaving his voice, and Gabe’s cock gave a Pavlovian twitch. The game had begun. This was how it always started-- Gabe, acting demure and shy, and Jack jumping the gun and insulting his bravery or courage, or on better occasions, treating him like glass and easing him in to it. Faking some of the excitement somehow produced  _ more _ . “Come on, something new isn’t going to kill you, sunshine.” He pushed Gabe to lay back on the bed, looming over him and leaning down for a kiss that almost instantly swallowed Gabe whole. His mind immediately started growing hazy, granting all control to the man above him.

This is how it was between them; outside the bedroom, Gabriel was the man everyone bowed down to. Gabriel was  _ the _ man, everyone feared him. Everyone except Jack. But Jack and Gabe had a mutual respect. That just came with being partners. In the bedroom? Gabe handed Jack  _ everything _ without batting an eye. A complete and utter power switch. The one place where Jack was allowed to have more than Gabriel. For the both of them, it was more potent than any drug SEP could pump into their veins.

Jack bit Gabriel’s lip, relishing the small grunt that accompanied it, before pulling away, looking down at him darkly. “You’re not a blushing virgin anymore, sunshine. I took care of that for you, remember?” He winked, and Gabe’s face flushed completely red. “Don’t you worry one bit. I’ll make sure you can take in every last inch…”

Gabe covered his face with his hands as Jack hoisted him further up the bed, but Jack pushed them to the side, throwing off Gabriel’s shirt and running smooth hands up his body. The Latino jolted and barked out when his nipples were pinched simultaneously, grasping the sheets in his hands and staring down with wide, almost wet eyes at Jack’s hands.

“Shh, don’t you worry, babe, I got you.” He moved so that he was between Gabriel’s thick thighs, and the two of them worked together to get his pants off, and then his underwear. Gabe’s dick was laying only half-hard against his thigh, but that was soon rectified when Jack took his cock and started lazily stroking him. “We’ll get you nice and hard, and then we’ll get you on that thick dick, yeah? Fuck you til you can’t breathe.”

Jack’s plan alone was enough to get Gabe completely stiff in his hand, hard, hot, heavy, and twitching with nervous anticipation. He was on his elbows, propping himself up so he could watch Jack and every movement he made. “I… it’s just… so fucking big…”

He whined though when Jack removed his hand from his dick, but as the blonde moved to the dresser to grab the tub of lube, he looked back to Gabe and said, “Safeword?”

It took him a moment to wrack his brain for it. “S-Sacramento.”

“Good boy.” Jack grinned back at him, before fishing out the lube at last, bringing it back over to where Gabe was laying, legs spread and arms clutching the sheets at either side of himself. “Gonna fill you up real nicely. Hold your legs to your chest for me.”

Gabriel did as he was told, latching his arms under his knees and pulling them up to his chest, exposing his pink, puckered hole. The position brought a humiliated burn to his cheeks, but the look on Jack’s face soothed him well enough. Two fingers were dipped into the lube and spread, before they were pressing against Gabe, making him jolt with the cool feel of it. That didn’t stop him from pushing back eagerly, even if his expression was still wide eyed and shy. He bit his bottom lip as Jack began working both fingers inside, whining and hips jittering with uncertainty. Just when he looked ready to pull away from embarrassment and uncertainty, Jack stopped him with a hand at his right thigh.

“Wait a minute, don’t go,” he urged breathily, and Gabe just realized Jack was still completely dressed, the red dildo behind him on the corner of the bed. “No, don’t go… you can do this…” He continued to ease his fingers inside as he spoke, his words partially distracting Gabriel from the pain. “You can take this… you can take so much of me, this is no different. Come on, Gabi…”

And then, his two fingers were hilted, the rim of Gabe’s hole shining with excessive lube, and the Latino man released a sigh, head dropping back to the bed. He almost released one of his legs by mistake, but caught it before it could fall to the bed.

“See? I knew you could take it…” Jack crooked his fingers on that particular spot, and the yelp Gabriel let loose was loud, and he smacked a hand over his mouth in mortification. Jack just laughed, gently prying it away. “No no, I want to hear you, Gabe. Let me know how I’m making you feel…”

Gabriel clenched his teeth; he hated making noise of any sort. He was always afraid of sounding dumb, or being caught, or any other number of things, but Jack, the little shit, liked to make Gabe scream. The more Jack abused his prostate, though, the less he was able to control his sounds. Eventually, his hand moved from his mouth to his head, scratching his own scalp as he moaned quietly.

Jack deemed him ready not much longer after that, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them clean on his pants, before reaching behind himself and grabbing the dildo. He paused, however, when he saw the suction cup base, and his eyes sparkled as he thought of something. “Move over for a sec, Gabe,” he commanded the other man, and, even as his body shook, Gabe rolled over onto his stomach on the other side of the bed. Jack liberally coated the dildo in lube, before taking up residence where Gabe had been laying before, and held the dildo firmly above his pelvis.

“Come on,” he urged, “come ride me, Gabi.”

“Like this?” Gabe sat on the balls of his feet and shook a little, glancing between the dildo and Jack, who was still fully clothed. “I’m… I’m sure there’s a better way to--”

“This is how I want it,” Jack insisted. “I want to see you ride this toy like your life fucking depends on it, and I want to see you on top of me while you lose it. Come on… I know what I’m doing.”

Gabriel still held his doubts, but nevertheless clambered atop Jack’s abdomen regardless. Jack held the red dildo still for him as he positioned himself on top of it, cheeks pink with nervousness about the whole situation. “Jack,” he breathed, chewing his lower lip as he looked back behind him. “Jack, I don’t know if this is going to work out the way you think it will.”

“Don’t  _ worry _ ,” Jack urged again, pressing the toy up just the slightest bit against Gabe. “I just want to see you do it. If you can’t get off this way, we can change positions, but for now… better start working your way down…”

Gabe hesitated, before nodding at Jack, albeit a bit uncertainly. After a heavy sigh, he began to sink down onto the thick red toy. The stretch was already thrumming through him like a buzz, making his nerves tingle. And then, the first ribbed part passed into him. As it popped inside, he jolted in surprise, a shaking breath leaving him, before he started working himself down further.

“That’s it,” Jack urged, his own breath coming out loudly. “Nice and easy. Look at you… it’s got you stretched so fucking wide…”

The next ridge made its way in, and Gabe had to stop to catch his breath, and not cum on the spot from imagining what Jack must have been seeing as he watching him take in the toy. “It’s so big,” he managed to choke out, bouncing on the little bit that was inside of him. The third ridge popped in, and he bit back a loud groan. He was dripping on Jack’s SEP shirt, making the dark grey fabric darker with spots of pre-cum.

“But you’re a slut for it, aren’t you?” 

Gabriel choked again, bringing up a hand to bite his knuckles, eyes beginning to water. Jack chuckled. 

“I see that look in your eyes. I knew you were hungry for cock the moment I met you, Reyes. Even without ever having taken one before, I could just see it. You needed it. You needed someone to take control from you and take what they wanted, make you take what they wanted you to take. And just looking at you, I can tell; you fucking love it.”

With his free hand, he placed it on Gabe’s upper thigh, and pushed him down the rest of the way onto the dildo. The last ridge pushing past his swollen rim made Gabe whine, the length alone was completely wrecking him, and he tried to move, but Jack just took his hand off of the dildo, letting it sit inside him instead of holding it down like before. The balls at the bottom, luckily, prevented it from slipping inside, but Gabe was clenching around it desperately, trying to get it to move  _ somehow _ .

“F-fuck, Jack,” he whined, rutting against the open air. His free hand that he wasn’t biting into shot up to grab the dildo, but Jack took a hold of his wrist and tutted shamefully. 

“No no,” he demanded, and Gabe swore he was going to start crying. The ridges didn’t feel right just  _ sitting  _ there. He wanted them to  _ move _ . “Just let it sit there for a bit. You’re so full… I swear I can almost see a bump in your stomach. You look fucking  _ destroyed  _ and you haven’t had a proper fuck with it yet. What a fucking slut…”

“Jack, fuck, come on! I need it!” Gabriel whined again, biting his knuckles hard enough he was sure he was about to break skin. “Fuck me, please, wanna feel it, it’s so fucking big inside me, too much, too much--!”

With a chuckle, the blonde finally grabbed the base of the cock, taking a firm hold of it and pulling it out slightly so it was on his pelvis yet again. He was rock hard by now, his own cock a firm, thick line against his thigh, but he wasn’t pulling it out yet, it seemed. “Go on then,” he urged, “fuck yourself like the needy slut you are.”

With a teary nod, Gabriel lifted himself up further, the ridges slipping from him one by one, until just the tip was still in him, before sinking down quickly. That alone nearly pushed him over the edge again, and he fell still and trembled as he tried to regain some composure.

“Come on,” Jack said again, but this time, he sounded more encouraging than degrading. “Come on, don’t stop now. Let me see you really ride it. You can do it…”

Gabe managed to pull his hand away from his mouth, and placed both firmly on Jack’s chest, slightly repositioning himself, before beginning to bounce with earnest, knees and feet digging into the bed. He could barely catch his breath, but at this point, he didn’t much mind, it seemed, moaning brokenly as he thrust himself up and down as roughly as he could manage. Each ridge sent a spark of hot white pleasure coursing through him like lightning bolts, whether it was from pulling off or dropping back down. The sensation was driving him, quite literally, insane with pleasure.

“Shit…” Jack whispered as if he was watching a god descend from the heavens. “Look at you… you’re fucking losing it. Do you even hear yourself? The fucking moans, the whines… you sound like a whore, like you’re in heat. But I bet you’re too far in your headspace to even know…”

And part of that was true; Gabriel wasn’t hearing himself at all, and was barely registering Jack’s words. The most potent thought in his head was the pleasure running through every vein in his body, and how he needed  _ more, more, _ just  _ more _ . The ridges, fuck, the ridges were too much, driving him past the point of any coherent thought, rubbing against his insides so intimately, and yet feeling aggressive and intrusive all at the same time. By now, he was practically sobbing with moans with how good it was, his cock leaking like a faucet.

Jack was drinking up every second of it. He had begun panting himself, and was sure the front of his boxers were becoming soaked with his own pre-cum. This was truly a sight to remember. He took a finger and ran a stripe up the underside of Gabe’s cock, up to the tip, gathering the pre-cum there and pushing some back inside.

And for Gabe, that was it. He barely had time to sink back down flush with the base of the toy before he was crying out, cumming all over Jack’s finger and his SEP shirt, long, thick, white stripes that stained the fabric. Some even managed to catch Jack’s chin, but he didn’t even flinch. He took a hold of Gabe’s twitching cock and started stroking him through his orgasm. The overstimulation made him weep, stuck between grinding back on the toy and thrusting into Jack’s hand, or pulling away from both.

It wasn’t until he started chewing a hole through his lip that Jack relented, taking his hand off his cock and slowly pulling the toy out of him. Only the wet sound of it leaving him made Gabriel relax, bowed with exhaustion and limbs like jelly, and he fell forwards so he was resting against Jack’s chest, his own heaving with his heavy breaths. He tensed, however, when he heard and felt Jack shuffling beneath him, and felt something warm and thick pressing against his gaping, lube-wet hole.

“Jack,” he whined, and he was going to tell him that he wasn’t sure if he could take anymore, but was given no time. Jack thrust in in one smooth movement, and all the breath was punched out of Gabe’s lungs. His cock twitched weakly with interest, before beginning to fill up again startlingly fast.

“You can’t expect me…” Jack grunted on an upwards thrust. “Can’t expect me not to want to have some of this after how fucking delicious you looked. And we both know you can’t get enough of my cock… you’d live on nothing but my dick if you had the choice.”

With his cock trapped between their bodies, Jack whispering filth into his ear, and his relentless thrusting, Gabe was rock hard again in a matter of minutes, to his humiliated dismay. He really was a slut for Jack’s cock. He whimpered and whined against Jack’s ear, his noises spurring on the other man even further.

“I wonder…” Jack grunted again. “Would you let me fuck your slutty little ass out in the training room? Pin you down on a mat and eat you out where anyone could walk by and see? Or what about on a carrier before a training mission? They have us packed so tightly together anyways… no one would notice if I palmed you through your pants and made you cum just in your underwear, like some horny preteen boy. Just so long as I was against you and you could feel the outline of my dick, you’d be able to get off anywhere. But you wouldn’t keep quiet, I know you. I’d have to jam my fingers in your whore mouth, give you something to suck on, until you’re whining around my fingers and you can’t hold on any longer--”

Gabriel didn’t hear the rest of what Jack was saying, biting down on his neck as he thrust back desperately against his cock, chasing his release once again. It had crept up on him, Jack’s words both a distraction and an aphrodisiac. He started grinding against Jack’s abdomen, the fabric of his shirt making him whine as he neared the edge.

“God,” Jack growled, but he wasn’t admonishing Gabe in the slightest. If anything, the dusty red of his cheeks crept a shade darker and spread further, before he started thrusting more roughly up into Gabriel.

Gabriel came first, whining as if he’d had the wind knocked out of him, spilling even more seed on Jack’s shirt. The pulsing and clenching pulled Jack over a few thrusts later, his last few as he rode out his orgasm rough and deep. As they started to come down from their highs, Jack started peppering blind kisses along Gabe’s jaw, rousing him from his dream-like state.

“... I’m making you use that dildo in the shower,” Jack promised with a breathless chuckle, running soothing hands down Gabe’s side as he softened and slipped out.

Gabe just hummed, falling completely limp against Jack, too fucked out to think past the warm hands on his skin and the pleasant ache in his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [dylawa.tumblr.com](https://dylawa.tumblr.com)


End file.
